The present invention relates to a wet mop for planar surfaces with two wiping plates with wiping pads that can be squeezed against each other via articulated levers.
Examples of a wet mop for planar surfaces are disclosed in German Utility Model 19 54 499 and German Patent 19 08 928. Common to both of these conventional devices, however, is the use of a sponge as wiping pad. A sponge has a sufficiently large water-absorption capacity, but a sponge can also bind dirt to only a relatively small extent and has poor dirt-loosening ability. In addition, a sponge has practically zero scouring effect. Another disadvantage of these conventional devices is that they utilize a metal rod having multiple joints for the operation thereof. Such multiply jointed rods increase the manufacturing cost of these devices, and also tend to cause these devices to malfunction. Still further, since the multiple jointed rods are made of metal, these devices are also subject to corrosion.